


catch me when you fall

by sandcat327



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rated T but only because it says fuck a lot, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandcat327/pseuds/sandcat327
Summary: Kageyama Tobio couldn’t stand Hinata. His fluffy hair, that obnoxious look he had in his eyes, how annoying he specifically was to Kageyama. But like taking care of an annoying puppy, sometimes the things that annoy you the most end up growing on you, and you don’t realize it until you’re too far gone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	catch me when you fall

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first time writing (scratch that, writing more than a page of) a fanfic haha so this is gonna be chaos. but hey. it’ll be grammatical-error-free, so at least there’s that. enjoy!

Kageyama still remembered the first time he saw him. In their last year of middle school, when his team was obliterated by Kageyama. One of the most annoying, stupid, _infuriating_ people he’d ever met.

Hinata fucking Shoyo.

“What the fuck, Hinata?” Kageyama hissed, shooting a glare at the orange-haired bastard. He couldn’t believe it. One day in school— _one day—_ and his high school life was already over.

“Oh please, as if it’s not ninety-nine percent your fault we got kicked out,” Hinata fired back, scraping Kageyama’s ankle with the toe of his shoe as they sat on the ground outside the gym. Kageyama turned toward him, kicking him twice as hard in the side and snickering when he almost fell on his back from the impact.  
  
Putting Hinata in as much pain as his existence put Kageyama in was enjoyable, as he was starting to learn, but his joy dissipated as soon as it had come when he remembered the predicament Hinata had landed him in. Sharing a school with this loser was bad enough, let alone a volleyball team. And to make things worse, Hinata got them banned from it until they could cooperate. In other words, Kageyama was out of volleyball.

Even though they challenged the captain for a chance back in the club, even though Tanaka snagged them some time in the gym, it was hopeless. How could they expect him to want to set to someone so damn incompetent? All Hinata had on his side was speed, gone to waste on someone as talented as he was tall. Absolutely useless. It’d take a miracle for Kageyama to give in and waste his sets on Hinata, and a full on act of God for them to win the game.

The days before their game ticked by, each taking more of Kageyama’s already minuscule amount of home with it. He and Hinata had gotten nowhere, not that it would’ve been any different if he’d actually tried to cooperate. Sugawara told him to use Hinata’s power with his since they were allies, but it was so frustrating to deal with Hinata that he’d given up, praying the other first years were just all bark and no bite when they bragged and mocked Kageyama the first time they met. Fat chance, but still more likely than scoring any points with Hinata, who was still being just as uncooperative and annoying as ever.   
  
Every time he was in front of a mirror, Kageyama would notice the growing number of bruises on his arms and legs, along with sore red knuckles from retaliation. It was like Hinata had some weird effect on him, so damn intolerable that his mind would go blank when they argued and he could never think of anything to do but punch back like a toddler. Yet another reason being near Hinata was torture, yet another reason he wouldn’t set for him. Yet another reason they would lose the game.

The game. Kageyama jolted awake in class, realizing he’d been so lost in thought that he’d begun to drift off. Remembering the game sobered him back up, though. It was finally here, after school, after this class. The one that would determine whether or not he’d get to keep setting. Hell, to keep playing, since it was nothing if he couldn’t have that position. And they were fucked. 

Still, Kageyama wanted to play the game, damned as he was, if only to score against that brat Tsukishima. Thinking about him left almost as bad a taste in his mouth Hinata did. Each of them struck a different nerve—Tsukishima was awful, no doubt, but Hinata was somehow a thousand times worse in a way Kageyama couldn’t explain. Hell, even if they lost, it would technically be because of Kageyama. It would be like beating Hinata again, Kageyama thought with a smirk. Guess he had something to look forward to regardless. 

Kageyama’s thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the school bell. Time to play. He grabbed his bag in a rush, zipping it as he raced through the halls and out the door, slamming into everyone in his way. He continued to speed toward the gym, adrenaline from both the run and thrill of the upcoming game coursing through him. He was barely even looking where he was going as he burst through the door and crashed into Hinata, sending both of them flying downward and tumbling across the smooth floor of the gym. 

“Watch what you’re doing, you almost killed me!” Hinata whined after a few seconds. Kageyama opened his eyes, unaware until now that he had them shut since he hit Hinata. The impact of the fall left his brain feeling a bit fuzzy. He blinked a few times to regain his vision and found himself sitting on the floor, several feet from the gym’s entrance with Hinata close by. 

It took him a few more seconds to realize both Hinata’s legs were sprawled over his own outstretched ones, one across his shins and the other basically in his lap. Kageyama blinked more. Mind blank. What a fall. Hinata was talking still, but he couldn’t hear it. It was just him. He stared at Hinata, blinking slowly still. His brain was underwater. 

That is, until he blinked again and saw Hinata leaning over him, fist flying toward his face. 

Shit.

Suddenly Kageyama regained control of his arms, grabbing Hinata’s wrist in the nick of time and stopping his fist an inch away from his nose. His eyes scanned over Hinata again, who had moved and was now on his knees straddling the ends of Kageyama’s legs, leaning toward him with his right hand suspended and left hand on the floor against Kageyama’s thigh. He was warm. 

Kageyama could hear again too, but Hinata had fallen silent, no sound in the entire gym but their breathing and Kageyama's heartbeat. Everyone else was frozen and staring at them, Kageyama realized as a wave of embarrassment washed over him. One more time, he looked at Hinata, his legs, his hands, and finally he shot an icy glare into Hinata's eyes as a silent _What the fuck are you doing?_

Without saying a word, Hinata's eyes widened and he jumped as far backward as he could. The force made him stumble, tripping backward over his own feet until his back hit the wall opposite the gym door. He finally broke the deafening silence, voice wobbling as embarrassment flooded his tone. “You—you weren’t responding, and we can’t play if you don’t respond, and it was my only idea left. Now get ready for the game,” Hinata spat out as quickly as possible, running toward the locker rooms with his head ducked down to avoid meeting anyone’s eyes.

Great. Now Kageyama would have to deal with all of them, and he still felt dazed from the fall. And what the fuck, Hinata decided he was out of options and had to punch Kageyama, to _straddle_ him? He couldn’t have just gotten someone to help? Surely _someone_ on the team would’ve noticed two of the members flying into the floor. Kageyama couldn’t remember how much time was between the fall and the almost punch to the face, so maybe no one else had enough time to react. Still, anyone with half a brain would think to get help from someone else before fucking punching them. Not that Hinata seemed to have any brain at all, so pulling something like that would definitely be a him thing to do.

Lost in thought and still dazed, Kageyama flinched when he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Sugawara asked beside him, a concerned expression on his face that Kageyama knew was to cover up his amusement. He passed Kageyama a bottle of water, who took it shakily, and held out a hand to help him up. Kageyama ignored it, trying to stand up on his own when his buckled, sending him into a squat.

He stretched his legs one at a time until he felt stable enough to stand up, taking a deep breath and a big drink of water when he made it onto his feet. He stared at the ground, uncomfortably aware again of everyone’s eyes on him. He scowled, brows furrowing in anger. Fuck Hinata for starting this. Fuck Hinata for leaving Kageyama to deal with the embarrassment. Fuck Hinata for existing.

Sugawara must have noticed his expression sour, starting up conversation again. “So hard fall, huh,” he said with a pat to Kageyama’s shoulder. Are you good to play still? You might wanna sit out.” 

Sit out on his own game? Might as well say he can’t make it to his own funeral. Kageyama scowled harder, _Hell no,_ his mind said. But his mouth refused to move with it, throat too dry to produce any sound as well, so he just shook his head vigorously. He gulped down more water, hoping it would help. It didn’t. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat painfully, trying to speak again but falling into a fit of coughing. Jesus. “I’m fine,” he finally managed. Sugawara gave him an _if you say so_ look, but he didn’t shoot Kageyama down. At least someone here was considerate.

“So we’re good to go?” Tanaka said with a grin as he tugged a white shirt over his head. When the hell did he get over here? 

Kageyama’s mind was still hazy, even though the rest of him was fine and he didn’t think he hit his head. Well, mostly fine. He was still a bit jittery too. Probably pre-game nerves or something. 

“Yeah. You know we have locker rooms, right?” he replied, now with full control of his speaking and able to give as many smart remarks as needed. “You don’t need to be half naked out here.” 

Tanaka looked tragically at Kageyama. “That hurts my self confidence, you know,” he whined, barely making it through the sentence before breaking character and grinning. “You know, that’s where I was a few minutes ago, but someone in here almost concussed himself and I figured I’d check it out. Seen anybody like that around here?” he said with a smirk. Kageyama didn’t reply, but Tanaka continued still. “Anyway, if you’re good, come on and get ready. Let’s run their asses into the ground!”

Right. The game. Suddenly Kageyama realized everyone was ready but him as he looked at everyone around the gym, taking extra time to glower at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as they not-so-subtlety hid their laughter. Feeling satisfied, he ran to the locker rooms without another word.

Walking into the locker rooms was like a punch to the face. Or rather, an attempted one. Their awkward exchange flashed in Kageyama’s head again as his eyes locked onto Hinata, who was on the bench fastening a knee pad and either oblivious to or straight up ignoring Kageyama’s presence. He had the same bewildered expression on his face as earlier. Maybe he hurt his head from the fall too, although Kageyama didn’t see how someone so small would take much damage.

Kageyama rummaged through his locker, finding his gym clothes and changing out of his uniform when the irritating sound of Hinata’s knee pad fastening and unfastening pierced through the air, making Kageyama wince. He glanced behind him, watching Hinata attempt to line up the lines of Velcro on his pad, only to fail and rip them back apart with that grating noise. Nope. Kageyama was _not_ going to end up with a headache because of Hinata. That bastard had done enough already to piss Kageyama off for the rest of his life today. 

“Oi. Dumbass,” Kageyama snapped, talking loudly to drown that awful sound. Hinata jumped like he’d just touched a stovetop at the sound of Kageyama’s voice, whipping his head toward him in surprise. 

“Can you not be so damn loud?” Kageyama continued. “Get someone out there to fix your pads if you’re incapable of doing them yourself.”

Hinata let go of his knee pad. “Sorry!” he shouted back, matching Kageyama’s volume but now far too loud without the background noise. He picked up his knee pads, about to run back into the gym when Kageyama stopped him again. 

“It’s fine,” Kageyama muttered. His nerves were too shot at this point from the fall and the almost punch and the Velcro for him to snap back at Hinata, even though he definitely deserved it. Kageyama could save the bickering for another day, though. Today, just today, they’d have to get along for the game. “Just. Relax,” he said. “Because if you don’t, you’ll fuck this up. Do _not_ fuck this up for me, Hinata.” 

Hinata’s eyes impossibly went even wider. “Does that mean you’ll toss to me?” he asked incredulously. 

Damn it. Kageyama didn’t mean to imply that. He still had no plans to set for Hinata unless absolutely necessary, and mainly wanted him to calm down so he wouldn’t throw Kageyama off as well. But letting him down now would probably dishearten him, so Kageyama just said, “If Tanaka can’t score enough.” 

Hinata grinned. “I won’t let you down.” And with that, he left Kageyama. Finally, some peace and quiet. Kageyama pulled on his clothes and jumped up and down a few times to get his blood flowing, readying himself for the game. Maybe the fall really did hurt his head, because he was starting to think they might just stand a chance.

Time to kick some ass.  
  


This wasn’t working. They were in the middle of the first set, down 8 to 11. Tsukishima smirked for the thousandth time as he shut down yet another of Tanaka’s attacks. To his own surprise, Kageyama had been setting just fine since the beginning (probably because he’d only been dealing with Tanaka so far), but Tanaka just couldn’t make enough shots across thanks to Tsukishima. The gap in points had been growing steadily as the game progressed, now 8 to 12. At this rate, they’d lose the set—and the game—if they couldn’t break through. 

Hinata glanced over at Kageyama as Daichi and Yamaguchi celebrated their point, snapping away every time Kageyama caught his stare. He’d done it after every play they messed up, clearly wanting (maybe even expecting) a turn and probably considering asking but changing his mind each time when their eyes met.

Kageyama sighed defeatedly, running a had through the side of his hair. He hadn’t actually planned on needing to set to Hinata; he’d only said so to make him stop being so damn weird. Which didn’t even work. But they were falling back more and more, the players on the other side growing increasingly used to Tanaka. Tsukishima, ever the asshole, had even said he was getting bored. Points against him weren’t even satisfying when he didn’t care about the game. 

Kageyama took a deep breath in and forced it back out with a _hmph._ He wanted to win this game. At least something needed to come out of all the practicing he did with (no, just near) Hinata. And of course, there was the whole thing where he _wouldn’t get to be a setter_ if he lost. Admittedly, they needed to change things up, and there was only one way to do it. He clenched his fists, steeling himself for what he’d have to do as Tanaka prepared to serve. _It’s a necessity, I have to do this_ , he repeated in his mind. He’d have to work with Hinata for this game if he wanted to keep playing. Just one game, then no more dealing with stupid ginger brats.   
  


Tanaka hit the ball then (as hard as he could, probably), sending it over the court near Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi paused for a second, likely wondering if it would go out of bounds, but changed his mind and received it a bit late. It flew back into the air, but the small mistake messed up the trajectory and sent the ball back across the net. Tanaka was closest, running under the ball and tossing it over to Kageyama. _Don’t_ _make me regret this,_ he silently pled to Hinata. Chances were, he would regret it. But he needed to win this even though they stood no chance, and bringing in Hinata was the only way now to turn the tides. Just this one game, he needed Hinata. Just this one. He swallowed hard as the ball came closer, trying to force down his pride with it.

“Hinata!” Kageyama shouted, sending the ball to him. Hinata paused, startled for a second, but got into position quickly and flew into the air, hitting the ball just right. Right into Tsukishima’s hands, then right onto their own side of the court. Damn it. 

Kageyama tried the same thing several times in their next turns, coming to the same result each time. Tsukishima would harden the blow with some remark, adding insult to injury. “Maybe you’ll get this one after your growth spurt,” he’d say to Hinata. And if he decided it didn’t do enough, he’d move on to Kageyama with some line about royalty, content with how it still messed with him no matter how many times it was used.

Hinata had his head down now, cringeing a bit as they added yet another point to Tsukishima’s team. Was this their fourth or fifth failed play? Kageyama tried to glare at him but couldn’t manage to make eye contact. So much for not letting them down. 

“What’s the matter, guys?” Tsukishima said with a grin. “Is the King upset with his loyal subject now?”

He crouched down to just above Hinata’s height, flashing another big smile with his eyes closed. “Do you know what people do when royalty treats them unfairly? They revolt. Just saying, it’s always an option.” That awful smirk stayed on his face as he stood back up and met Kageyama’s eyes, tilting his head to the side. “Kageyama knows all about that, don’t you, your majesty?”

That scene in middle school played in Kageyama’s mind for the thousandth time as Tsukishima happily explained it to Hinata. How the King tried to keep so much power for himself that his poor servants rebelled, ignoring the ball as he pushed it into the air and giving the set to the other team. How Kageyama had to sit out, and how they lost the game. Kageyama kept silent the whole time, too tormented by the memory to speak until Tsukishima finished.   
  
“So that’s royalty for you,” Tsukishima said with a fake pout, his tone full to the brim of amusement. “You’d think the King would’ve taken the hint from then and fixed his tyrannical ways, but it looks like he hasn’t changed a bit. But hey, it looks like he might not get to be a setter after this game anyway! Guess old habits die hard.”

Kageyama couldn’t deny it. It was all true. What Tsukishima didn’t know was how much that game really did fuck him up. He dreamt about it constantly, jolting awake right as the untouched ball hit the floor and wiping the sweat off his forehead with a shaky hand. He’d sit there trembling for a while, hugging his legs to his chest and trying to calm his shaky breathing. Some nights were better than others; usually he could calm down after getting on his phone or doing something else to distract himself, but sometimes when the dream was more vivid he would wake with tears on his face, unable to do anything but let them keep falling until he tired himself out and fell back asleep. On the worst nights, though, the tears only made his heartbeat and breathing speed up, and he’d shake so badly that he was afraid he’d wake his parents. The only way to stop it was to put on his shoes and sneak outside.

It calmed him, going outside in short sleeves and running through the silent neighborhood. Ironic that running in the freezing midnight air slowed his heart and lungs, but it did. Seeing everyone’s lights off and hearing nothing at all but his own footsteps was a comforting. Unlike the crushing sound of the quiet in his dream as the ball fell, this peaceful silence gently enveloped his brain, slowing down his racing thoughts as he ran under the light of the moon. 

Kageyama had grown used to these sleepless nights, slipping out of his house more and more lately. He knew just what speed to open the door at for it to keep from creaking, and had made a habit of putting his shoes in the same spot each day so they’d be easier to find in the dark. He would never show how much it actually bothered him, but Tsukishima’s constant insults made that memory enter his mind twice as often, and he’d feel twice as awful when he woke up after the dream because of it. That four-eyed bastard still knew it bothered him, though, bringing it up constantly despite that. Hell, he’d probably keep doing it even if Kageyama had an episode like this right in front of him. So Kageyama stuck to taking solace in the embrace of the night, loneliness his best option.

“Can you confirm all that for me, King?” Tsukishima asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I just want to make sure all the details are right.” Hinata looked up at Tsukishima in disbelief, thinking it wasn’t true. But it was.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kageyama replied. “I was shitty back then, okay? You think I don’t know that? It doesn’t leave my mind.” 

Shit. He got so worked up that he’d let it slip. Everyone was looking at him again, just like at the middle school game. Just stop. Make it stop.

“But that was in middle school, wasn’t it?” Hinata asked as he looked up at Kageyama, confusion clear on his face. “Just—” He turned away, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. “Just toss to me. I didn’t see any problem with it.”

“A loyalist, are we?” Tsukishima laughed. “First time anyone’s acted like that to his majesty. How’s it feel, King?”

Kageyama couldn’t speak. His heart hammered again, but this time not from that feeling of abandonment. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it didn’t hurt as much. He just shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing. “Let’s just get back to the game,” he murmured.

Tsukishima grinned, almost skipping back to the end of the court to serve. “Fine by me,” he said, then he shot the ball into the air.

Tanaka got into place, receiving the ball and sending it to Kageyama as both he and Hinata asked for it back. Kageyama called Tanaka’s name, ready to give it to him, when Hinata shouted beside him.

“Kageyama! Over here!” he called, already in the air and ready to hit. Without thinking, Kageyama repositioned his hands and threw the ball perfectly into Hinata’s. It slammed into the other side of the court, bouncing as everyone stared in awe. But it was Hinata that caught Kageyama’s attention again, a soft smile on his face as he looked at his hand and then right up at Kageyama. It was just them in the room, in the whole world, looking at each other at that moment.

Tanaka broke it then, throwing an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders. “You can do a quick?” he said with a shocked grin. “Badass! And you finally scored, Hinata. Good on you.”

Hinata forced out an awkward laugh. “Um... it’s out, I think... But what’s a quick?”

He had to be kidding. An out? Of course the one time the dumbass made it through, he still gave a point to the other team. 

But even so, Kageyama wasn’t upset at the lost point. To be honest, for the first time in a while, he felt content. Wanted. The point was nothing, because he was sure they’d get it back now.

Even after they failed more.

Hinata was looking discouraged again, messing up the attempted quick three times in a row. Kageyama bit back an insult, stopping when that middle school game flashed in his mind. Yelling didn’t do much good then. But he needed to do something to make the attack work.

Sugawara’s words went through Kageyama’s head again, along with his own from the past week. Use Hinata to their best advantage. Hinata’s only advantage, speed. He’d have to come up with some way to make the attack impossible for Hinata to mess up. 

Their main issue right now was timing; Hinata would be too fast, or too slow, and he’d end up missing the ball. That meant he needed to set the speed and time of the attack rather than Kageyama.

Aiming was a problem too, as it took Hinata so much time to aim that the ball would be on the ground by the time he was ready. Kageyama could take care of that, then.

“Hinata,” Kageyama called. Hinata trudged over, still grimacing at the ground from the lost point and anxiously chewing on the sides of his fingers. He murmured an apology to Kageyama’s shoes. As if that would do anything to get the point he lost, _all_ the points he lost, back. But maybe he still could, if Kageyama’s plan worked. 

Kageyama spoke with a determined voice. “Do whatever you can to get around them,” he said. “Leave the rest to me. Just go as fast as you can, and jump as high as you can, and hit as hard as you can. Don’t even think about aiming, just focus on getting away from their blocks.”

The sour look on Hinata’s face faded into seriousness as his eyes flitted to meet Kageyama’s again. They lingered there for a second, then jumped back to the floor. But they looked more ready now, almost glimmering, Hinata’s voice reflecting that same confidence as he agreed.

They got back into place. Daichi served the ball, which Tanaka received again. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were ready to block, Daichi behind them. Hinata was racing forward, preparing to jump as high as he could like Kageyama instructed. Then he stopped, pushing off the ground.

Now.

Kageyama ran a few steps forward, hands grasping the ball perfectly as he aimed it for the top of Hinata’s jump. Hinata made it up in the exact spot Kageyama had planned for, hitting the ball right as it made it in front of his hand. 

_Bam._

The ball hit the ground by Daichi, moving too quickly for him to even see it at first. Everyone stared at it as it bounced off the court except Kageyama, who looked over at Hinata. Hinata didn’t look back this time, because his eyes were shut. 

_Why were his eyes shut?_

Daichi noticed too and said the same thing a moment later, a dumbfounded look on his face. So that dumbass had them shut since he jumped? 

“What the—what the hell is wrong with you?” Kageyama stammered at Hinata. What kind of moron didn’t even look for the ball, instead just swinging and hoping it was there?

“You said not to look,” Hinata said breathlessly, still excited from hitting the ball. “So I didn’t look. And it worked, so what’s your problem?”

Kageyama just stared at him. Right off the bat, he put all his trust in Kageyama, not even needing to look. 

Kageyama thought about the middle school game again. He’d thrown the ball, dependent on everyone else to hit it each time. Until they didn’t. But with Hinata, it was different. Kageyama didn’t need to hope he was there for the ball, he just _was_ , always ready and trusting Kageyama would get it to him.

At that moment, and the several after as they did their unstoppable new move, Kageyama’s mind left that tormenting scene from the middle school game and focused on everyone around him. Daichi and Sugawara’s proud faces every time they scored. Tanaka’s laughter and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s looks of bewilderment. Hinata’s smile. 

Something felt different in Kageyama now. He didn’t have that feeling of emptiness or anger like in his old games. It was something else this time. Better.

That night after their win, Kageyama crawled into bed, cracking his bedroom door so it wouldn’t make noise if he left it to go outside. But as he drifted off, his dreams were different, no longer full of that empty silence of abandonment from his own team. This time, every time he tossed the ball in the air, Hinata was there to hit it with a smile on his face. 

Maybe volleyball wasn’t ruined after all.

  


**Author's Note:**

> well, that’s chapter 1! i watched the episode from this match to make sure everything was at least somewhat accurate, but i ended up changing it a bit. thanks for reading!


End file.
